Life Is Never Simple
by let'smakeitsomeday
Summary: "Stop!" She knew he wouldn't but she had to shouted it. Grinning he turned around laughing at her "I'm gunna have to shoot" She sighed bringing the gun level and pulled the trigger. Only to groan as she watched the bullet rip through his shoulder. "I'm never going to hear the end of this" She muttered as she slapped her hand to her forehead
1. Chapter 1

Putting her chopsticks down Kagome looked up

"So, how was your day at work?" She cursed in her head as the words came out

"How was my day? How was my day? You fucking shot me! How do you think my day was" Inuyasha yelled slamming his chopsticks down on the table to hard they snapped

_"I'm following him" Kagome shouted through the walkie-talkie and she ran down the street drawing her gun as she went. They'd been called out to a Yakuza meeting that had ended badly and the leader of one of the clans had taken off almost as soon as they'd arrived. Trusting her crew to handle the rest Kagome had followed him_

_"Stop!" She knew he wouldn't but she had to shouted it. Grinning he turned around laughing at her _

_"I'm gunna have to shoot" She sighed bringing the gun level and pulled the trigger. Only to groan as she watched the bullet rip through his shoulder. _

_"I'm never going to hear the end of this" She muttered as she slapped her hand to her forehead_

"The first one was meant to be a blank! I swear" Kagome snapped

"Blank, it went through my shoulder woman" Inuyasha snarled

"Knock knock, only me" Kikyo stuck her head round the living room door "He forgiven you yet?"

"No, I don't think a years worth of ramen would work" Kagome sighed standing up "You eaten yet?"

"I grabbed a bite on the way back you're the talk of the station you know" Kikyo laughed at the look on her twins face

"Don't "Inuyasha huffed

"I've said I'm sorry" Kagome snapped

"No you didn't" Inuyasha jumped up and pointed at his bandaged shoulder "You shot me and you won't even apologize"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I shot you"

"I'll just leave you two to sort things out, I'll head up" Kikyo laughed heading to the stairs leaving the bickering couple alone

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you would just leave the Yakuza" Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha

"I should leave. You should leave the police, you think they'd be happy if they knew you were married to the leader of one of the Yakuza clans" Inuyasha snapped pointing at their wedding photo that hung on the wall

"Will you two shut up!" Sota shouted as he stormed into the living room

"You shut up" Both Kagome and Inuyasha snapped back before going silent as they saw Kagome's mother behind Sota

"You'll wake your grandfather if you're not careful" Mrs Higurashi said the smile on her face still

"Sorry" Kagome sat down glaring at Inuyasha until he sat as well

"What's all the noise about anyway" Sota asked

"Your sister shot me" Inuyasha grumbled

"Oh so that's what Kikyo was saying" Mrs Higurashi chuckled

"She told you" Inuyasha shot up again

"Well I couldn't hear what she was saying, she was laughing too much"

"That bitch" Inuyasha muttered as he sat again making Kagome want to pull his ears

"Sorry mummy, we're just going to head up to bed" Kagome gave a weak smile before grabbing her annoyed husbands arm and dragging him with her.

* * *

Closing the door behind her she turned to snap at her husband again only to stop when she saw he was smiling

"I'll set grandfather on you" Kagome laughed

"Have you told them at work you're married?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the bed pulling his tshirt over his head

"Hell no I've not told them I'm married, that would open a whole can of worms" Kagome moved over to help him

"What kind of worms?" Inuyasha asked once the offending tshirt was removed and Kagome could inspect his shoulder

"They'd want to know who it was, did they know them, could I bring him in"

"But if they think you're single then they'll play matchmakers" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her

"I'll just say I can't go to anything" Kagome laughed gently poking his shoulder

"Ow quit it bitch" Inuyasha grabbed her hand "You better not cheat"

"Oh please, I married you for gods sake" Kagome sighed "who bandaged you up?" She lay down curling so she could look at him

"Miroku, he nearly pissed himself laughing" Inuyasha grumbled as he lay back

"He'll be so happy" Kagome smiled "Come on let's go to sleep I've got a meeting in the morning now about how I failed to catch you"

"Just tell them I was so good looking you felt bad" Inuyasha grinned pulling her close so he could bury his nose in her hair.

* * *

"So you fired your weapon but still failed to bring in Inuyasha Taisho?" Kagome mentally groaned as she clasped her hands and looked down at them

"I'm afraid so sir. I shot him so we should be able to find him if we check the hospitals" She raised her head grateful that Inuyasha had got Miroku to patch him up

"You shot a man Higurashi!" Naraku slammed his hand down on the desk making her jump

"I shouted a warning, he carried on so I fired my weapon sir"

"This is a mountain of paperwork. I will make sure that you are the one who fills it out. See Kanna on your way back to your desk"

"Yes sir" Kagome quickly stood up, bowed her head and left the office

* * *

Settling the stack of paperwork down Kagome sighed and collapsed into her chair

"How did it go?" Sango asked as she and Kikyo stood at the door looking in

"Well he's making me do the paperwork. I think it's fine" Kagome sighed gesturing to the chairs opposite her. Both women walked in shutting the door behind them and took at a seat  
"Miroku told me he sorted Inuyasha out so he shouldn't be found through hospital checks" Sango smiled "I still can't believe you shot him"

"it was an accident, the first bullet was meant to be a blank" Kagome groaned dropping her head into her hands

"It'll be fine" Kikyo patted her twin on the shoulder "Inuyasha will grumble for a few days and then just give him ramen, he always forgives you in the end"

"I know but I've never shot him before" Kagome sighed leaning back in her chair "and to top it off he wants me to come to a clan meeting tonight as punishment, he knows how much I hate it"

"it'll be okay, just sit there, smile and when you can eat until you feel sick" Sango laughed

"I hate you both you know that right" Kagome smiled at them


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome grumbled as Kaede wrapped the obi of the formal Kimono around her, she always needed help when it came to dressing up like this. Trust Inuyasha to do this to her, she'd only shot him. And it'd been a mistake.

"You'll be still miss Kagome otherwise I'll have to tie the sash tight" Kaede said softly giving the obi a pull to show she meant it

"it's just so uncomfortable" Kagome threw her hands in the air

"Come on behave already just do what Sango said" Kikyo said lounging in a chair the other side of the room

"That's all well and good but you get trust up in this" Kagome snapped glairing at her twin "I hate Kimonos, it was bad enough wearing one when I got married I wanted to wear a pretty white dress"

"yeah, but you enjoyed Inuyasha helping you out of the kimono didn't you" Kikyo raised an eyebrow

"Well yes" Kagome blushed looking down

"I'm done if you would like to find Lord Inuyasha" Kaede said stepping back and tucking her hands into her sleeves

"Sure just let me look first" Kagome stumbled to the mirror, she always forgot how smaller steps she needed to take when wearing kimonos.

"You'll do I suppose" Kikyo laughed

Looking in the mirror Kagome saw the work Kaede had done, she was in a deep blue Kimono with delicate light green leaves decorating it, her obi was a shade lighter blue than her kimono with delicate swirls in soft green. Her hair had been swept up into a simple way with a single comb holding it in place and a bunch of Sakura adorning the comb.

"Hush now you" Kaede swiped softly at Kikyo's legs

"I'd better go" Kagome muttered, she really didn't want to have to go to the clans meet

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting" Inuyasha snapped under his breath to Kagome who sat next to him

"I'm uncomfortable" Kagome snarled back keeping the smile on her face as the Yakuza members nearest to the looked at them

"Stop fidgeting and I'll make it worth your while after okay" Inuyasha smiled flashing a fang at her

"Hentai" Kagome breathed giving him a quick wink

"You love it"

"Will the both of you behave" Sesshomaru snapped glaring at them from where he sat with his fiancé Rin

"Oh please like you're not dying to rip of Rin's kimono" Inuyasha snorted low enough that only he Sesshomaru and Koga who was the other side of the room could hear

"Okay, to business" Inuyasha called quickly at the look that Sesshomaru gave him. If looks could kill he would be 6 feet under.

* * *

"If you don't get me out of this kimono I might strangle you with the obi" Kagome growled against Inuyasha's lips. He'd barely shut the door behind them before she launched herself at him. He thanked the strength being a half demon gave him as he'd caught her and pushed her against the wall wedging a knee between her legs

"I don't know, I've always dreamed of fucking you while you wear one" Inuyasha grinned as he wormed a hand in the neckline of her kimono and reached down grabbing as much of her left breast as he could

"You bast" Kagome started but broke off to moan as he pinched and rolled her nipple stabbing it lightly with the tip of one claw. "Fine" Kagome gasped grabbing hold of his hand to stop him taunting her "You can fuck me once in the kimono, but then you have to get me out of it so fast I feel like I have whiplash" she reached down and grabbed hold of the bulge that showed her how much Inuyasha was enjoying this

"Only if I can fuck you again once you're out of the kimono" Inuyasha thrust slightly into her hand

"You my Lord have one hell of a deal" Kagome sighed as she kissed him again reaching down to the folds of her kimono to open them and let him in

* * *

"So how was the clans meet?" Sango asked a mischievous smile on her face Miroku had told her about the meet and the result of Inuyasha and Kagome leaving early.

"It was okay, the food was good" Kagome grinned back at her friend

"And the sex?" Kikyo asked making Kagome spit out her mouth full of coffee

"I was trying to be more discrete" Sango playfully slapped Kikyo's shoulder

"Well ladies I can tell you… nothing works better than a frustrated Hanyo and a kimono" Kagome blushed

"See I told you everything would be fine" Sango smirked "You even got some"

"Please so did Rin and Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled

"She's meant to be meeting up with us again soon for coffee isn't she?" Kikyo asked

"Yeah, we've got more wedding plans to go over" Sango raised her coffee mug and glanced at Kagome over the rim

"They won't have to have as big a wedding as me and Inuyasha but it should still be a good party after, especially if we get Sesshomaru drunk again like the other Christmas" Kagome smiled at the memory.

Sesshomaru had gotten exceptionally drunk one Christmas, no one knew what it was that he'd been drinking, or how much he'd drank. Sesshomaru himself couldn't remember the night or the fact he'd run into the garden stripped all his clothes off and told everyone they needed to make snow angles.

"Please if we get him that drunk again I think Rin would kill us, she said he was so drunk when she got him to their room that he couldn't get it up" Kikyo snorted

"This does not look like filling out paperwork" Naraku said making the girls jump "And who is Rin?"

"Oh sir!" Kagome jumped knocking her coffee over "Rin is um, our friend, she's getting married soon and we're helping her plan"

"And you decided that during your working hours was the best time to be discussing your friends upcoming nuptials?"

"No sir we um" Kikyo tried to help

"I want all that paperwork on my desk first thing tomorrow" Naraku called over his shoulder as he headed back to his office

"How does he do that?" Sango asked

"Do what?" Kagome asked sliding back into her seat

"Sneak up on us like that"

"Maybe he's magic" Kikyo laughed

* * *

"So um, there's a ball in a couple of weeks for work, you know what with it being near Christmas" Kagome chewed the ends of her chopsticks as she watched Inuyasha react to the news

"Why that's wonderful darling you and Inuyasha can go together" Mrs Higurashi smiled clapping her hands together

"You're not going" Inuyasha muttered between shovelling rice into his mouth

"I wasn't planning" Kagome snapped back at him before turning to look at her mother "We can't go together mummy remember, my work doesn't know that I'm married, never mind that I'm married to the leader of the Taisho clan"

"I'll tell them that you're going blind" Grandpa Higurashi smiled over his rice bowl at her

"You can't use that one again Grandpa, you used it last month when Kagome had to go with Inuyasha for a funeral of another clan member" Sota laughed

"yeah Grandpa, couldn't you just tell them something simple, like I've got a cold" Kagome sighed "Hojo kept stopping by my office to give me things that are meant to help with blindness"  
"Who the fuck is Hojo?" Inuyasha looked up

"Just one of the men at work" Kikyo replied for Kagome who'd already taken a bite of the hot pot they were having that night

"Like hell are you going to this ball then"

"Like you get a say in what I do, I'm married to you but I'm not a slave" Kagome snapped placing her chopsticks down "I've had enough I'm going upstairs"

"Sit your arse back down woman and eat" Inuyasha snarled not even looking up from his bowl

"Go to hell" Kagome stormed out of the room and ran upstairs locking their bedroom door behind her "**Good luck getting in" **She thought throwing herself on the bed. Rolling over to her side of the bed pulled the covers over her frowning. Inuyasha would make work hard when she went back, providing he didn't rob a bank or something like that they should be okay


End file.
